RL Fic Exchange: Waiting For You
by ACE732
Summary: Entry for RL Fic Exchange. Four weeks after the break up, Rory found out she was pregnant. Five years on and she and Logan have been able to maintain a platonic relationship for their son's benefit. However, Logan wants them to be a real family.Does Rory?


**AN:** _**Here's my entry for the RL Fic Exchange. This is for Pink Blackberry Girl. I hope she likes it. And I hope you enjoy reading it too. The prompt is at the end of the story and let me know what you think before you go. Thanks. **_

_**Also, I'd like to say a huge thank you to Katie for helping me with this. Go check out her entry too. **_

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing._**

**Waiting For You**

Rory Gilmore couldn't wait to get home. Her feet were killing her, her shirt had a huge coffee stain on it and her head was pounding. It had been another busy, chaotic day at work where everything had gone wrong and she was beginning to wonder why she ever wanted to pursue a career in journalism. It really wasn't worth all the hassle.

Who was she kidding? She loved it, just not on the bad days. And today was a bad day. It was also a Friday, which meant that she couldn't just go home, run herself a bath and be done with it. She had to go home, have a quick shower, and get dressed into some pretty clothes with high heels, and paint on her best fake smile as she headed to her grandparent's house for their weekly dinner. It was tradition, after all, and she would get to see her mother and Luke. That thought made her smile, but her tired body creaked as she reached into her coat pocket for her car keys

She unlocked the car door and climbed inside. She threw her jacket and bag on the passenger seat and adjusted the mirror. She caught sight of the car seat in the back and smiled. That was something that always made her smile after a long day at work; no matter what had happened during her day she could always go home to her pride and joy, Sam. Her four year old son never ceased to put a smile on her face. He was the one bright spark in her day.

Putting the car into drive, she pulled out of the parking lot and made her way through the streets, anxious to get home.

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, she instantly felt like turning back as the screaming almost burst her ear drums.

She groaned as she heard Sam wailing and slipped off her coat and shoes as she made her way through to the room where her child sounded like he was being tortured, when in reality he was only getting his hair washed. Sam hated getting his hair washed, or brushed, or cut, or anything. He would be perfectly content to walk around with tangled, messy hair if he could.

_Just like his father… _

Rory felt a wave of sympathy for Nikki, the babysitter. She had the patience of a saint and was currently trying to negotiate with a very cranky and unreasonable four year old.

"Come on, Sammy. If you want to see your daddy tonight, you have to get your hair washed," Nikki said as she held him in the bath tub.

Sam wasn't having any of it. He crossed his arms and pouted while crashing his legs up and down, splashing Nikki and everything around him. Rory stood at the door and shook her head.

"Sam," she scolded her son's naughty behaviour but as soon as those blue eyes met hers, she caved. She could never stay mad at the little scoundrel, and he played it to his advantage every time.

"Momma!" he screamed with joy and began splashing excitedly, soaking Nikki once again.

"Hey you," Rory came into the room and Nikki moved away as Rory grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her son. She lifted him up out of the bath tub and spun him around, laughing as Sam squealed.

"Sorry Rory. He's been a stubborn little thing all day." Nikki explained while rubbing her wet clothes with a towel. She was wetter than Sam was and he was the one who had been in the bath.

"That's okay, Nik." Rory laughed apologetic for her son's naughty behaviour. He really was his father's son. Hugging Sam close to her chest she offered Nikki a dry towel. "He can be a handful."

"That's an understatement," Nikki replied with a soft smile on her face. Sam giggled unaware of the hassle he had caused. His mommy was home now; he didn't care about anything else.

"You can go now. I'll take care of this one," Rory said sticking her tongue out at Sam.

The little blonde haired boy found it to be the most hilarious thing he had ever seen and giggled as if his life depended on it. Rory couldn't help but join in with his infectious laughter.

Nikki shook her head and rolled her eyes at the little terror.

"If you're sure?" she finished drying herself and made her way through to the lounge to pick up her stuff. Rory followed with Sam clutched to her chest, wriggling in her grasp.

"Of course. Go spend some time with that boyfriend of yours," she encouraged her.

Nikki was a godsend. There was no way she would be able to hold down her job at the paper and take care of Sam by herself. And Nikki was great with him. Sam loved her like a big sister and despite his best efforts to drive her insane; Nikki worshipped the ground he walked on. He definitely had inherited his father's way with the ladies.

Rory glanced at her watch as she waved Nikki goodbye. She noted that it was almost time for Logan to pick Sam up for their weekend of bonding. Things hadn't exactly worked out how she had anticipated between herself and Logan, but he was devoted to his son and that was all she could ask for.

Four weeks after she had graduated from Yale, while travelling the country learning her craft, she had made a life-changing discovery. She was pregnant.

And seeing as there was only one person who could be the father, she had tracked Logan down to San Francisco where she broke the news. Things were already rather icy between them to begin with considering how abruptly their relationship had ended and the manner in which she had rejected his proposal.

Giving Logan the news that he was going to be a father had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but she had made a promise to herself as a child that when she had her own children she would do everything in her power to ensure it knew that it was well loved by both mother and father. She wanted Logan to be a part of her child's life and was happy when he was determined to work things out. He'd even gone so far as to ask her to marry him again.

Almost five years had passed and she still had no ring on her finger.

It wasn't that she didn't love Logan or want to have a family with him, but she didn't want to say yes to marrying him just because she was pregnant. Even though her grandmother was insistent on it being the right thing to do. She couldn't possibly have any more scandals in her had remained intent on raising her son on her own. If her own mother could do it, then so could she. She'd quit her job on the campaign trail and moved back to Stars Hollow, putting her career on hold until she had her child.

Logan had remained on the west coast, but to his credit he'd kept in close contact with her. Then about three months after Sam was born, Logan had decided to move back east as he didn't want to be an absentee father. He was unwilling to make the same mistakes with his own son that his father had made with him.

Secretly Rory was overjoyed at the news. She liked having him close and so did Sam. She had watched them fall in love with each other. Nothing made her happier than watching Logan and her son playing and having fun together.

A few weeks after Logan had moved back, he'd popped the question once again, declaring that he wanted them to be a proper family.

Rory politely declined.

She wasn't sure what she had been waiting for all these years, but the timing had just never been right. In the five years that had passed, there had never been a day where she hadn't been in love with Logan. She had fantasized about what it would be like to be his wife; for them to be a proper family. But she had always been afraid of taking that final step. Something had been holding her back. She just didn't know what it was.

"Anybody home?!" called out that all too familiar voice from the hall. Sam squealed as he recognized with delight that his daddy was here. He wriggled out of Rory's grasp, and she gently sat him on the floor and watched as he scampered away, his towel left discarded on the ground behind him.

"Daddy-Daddy-Daddy!" he yelled as he raced through to where Logan approached. Rory smiled brightly as she pictured the look on Logan's face when they set eyes on one another.

"There's my little guy," Logan's voice sounded so full of love for his son. Hearing it warmed Rory's heart. "Where are your pants, buddy?"

Rory giggled to herself as she bent down to pick up Sam's damp towel. She looked up to see Logan's shoes as he entered the room. As she straightened up, she was met with the sight that made her heart flutter every time. Logan stood in the doorway, messy hair, creased shirt and a naked four year old in his arms. He smiled warmly at her and she beamed back.

"Hey," she greeted him in a friendly tone. Despite all of her rejections over the years, things still seemed to be on good terms between them.

"Hey. How's it going?" he mirrored her smile and planted Sam on the couch airplane style. Sam squealed with joy making both his parents laugh.

"I'm sorry he's not ready yet. I was running late myself and he was being a stubborn little thing for Nikki so…"

"Don't worry about it," Logan cut her off as he began tickling his son. Sam's laughter echoed throughout the room as Rory watched on lovingly at both the men in her life.

"You look like you could do with a nice relaxing bath. I'll get him dressed and pack up the stuff he needs if you want," Logan offered helpfully much to Rory's surprise.

"Oh that's okay. His stuff is all ready to go; I just need to find some clean clothes for him."

"I'm on it," Logan replied as he swept Sam up into his arms, leading him through to his bedroom. He gave her a wink and a smile which caused her chest to tighten.

She couldn't believe that after all these years and after everything that had happened between them, one look from him could still turn her into mush.

"Let's find you some pants, buddy."

Climbing out of the bathtub almost fifteen minutes later, Rory felt like a completely new person. The aches and pains that had been ravaging her tired body all day had vanished. She felt much more alive and ready to face an evening listening to her grandmother tell her how much she needed a man in her life.

As far as Rory was concerned, she was happy being single. The two most important men in her life left little room for another and the last thing she needed was any more complications in her love life. She was content with it being just her and Sam, with Logan on the periphery.

She liked that dynamic. She knew where she stood. She knew that even though things hadn't worked out between them that Logan would always be around. He would always be a part of her life. They would always be connected.

She found it funny how the fates had a way of ensuring people stay in each others lives. She liked to believe that the arrival of Sam was all part of fates way of showing her that she and Logan weren't meant to walk away from each other that day almost five years ago. She viewed Sam as a gift, a shining beacon in an otherwise dreary day. He was also the reason that would keep her and Logan forever bonded. And for that she thanked God every day.

Rory pulled on her fluffy, white bathrobe and padded through to her bedroom. Her dress for the evening was laid out on her bed, along with her shoes and other accessories. As she busied herself getting ready, a soft knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder as she battled with the clasp of her necklace, to see Logan smiling at her.

"Need some help?" he smirked at her as he leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Thanks," she nodded and he peeled himself off the side of the door and slowly made his way over to where she stood.

He took the ends of her necklace from her fingers and gestured for her to turn around. Rory studied him for a few seconds and then did as she was told, lifting her long locks out of the way, baring her neck to him.

From close up, she noticed the tiredness in his eyes and the stubble on his face. He was usually so clean cut and immaculate, it bothered her to see him looking so frazzled. She imagined it had something to do with working for his father again. Their relationship was still particularly strained.

When Logan had decided to quit his job in San Francisco and move back to Connecticut so he could be closer to Sam, he'd swallowed his pride and gone back to his father asking for a job. Mitchum had been only too happy to welcome him back, mainly so he could keep him under control, but Logan had been more than willing to make the sacrifice.

Rory had tried to talk him out of it at the time, but he'd told her that he had a family to provide for now and that if it meant he could see his son growing up, he would do whatever it took. Including working for his father again.

As the years had passed, Mitchum had come to actually value Logan's contribution. Given room to flourish, he had proven to himself and to his father that he really was a Huntzberger when it came to the business side of things. He had a ruthless streak and a desire to succeed that no one could even compete with.

However, Rory was proud to see that he hadn't allowed himself to get sucked back into that world. He had become a devoted father and kept in contact with only a select few of his old friends; Colin and Finn of course amongst them. Overall, he had truly matured into the man she knew he always could be. And she was proud of him for that, but she still worried that he pushed himself too hard.

"Sam's stuff is all packed in the car. We were just going to head out," he informed her as he stood behind her.

She felt his breath on her bare neck and felt a shiver run down her spine. Even after all this time, he could still reduce her to a puddle of mush.

"What took so long?" she asked, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Sam wanted me to play Guitar Hero with him. How the hell does our four year old son know how to play Guitar Hero anyway?" he pondered, scrunching up his face in confusion. Rory's fingers itched to straighten out the creases in his forehead.

"That would be Lane's influence. She is determined to convince Sam to form a rock band with Steve and Kwan when they grow up," Rory explained casually. Logan considered her answer for a second and shrugged.

"Of course," he took a beat before he spoke again, "Then he decided to show me his shell collection…"

Rory giggled at that. Sam had been particularly proud of his shell collection. She blamed her mother completely. Lorelai had told her grandson that you could hear all of the sea creatures talking to each other through seashells. Sam had just seen the movie _Finding Nemo_ and was convinced that fish, sharks and so on all really could talk. Rory had humoured him, Lorelai had encouraged him.

"We have a really weird kid," Logan mused causing them both to laugh. Logan finally managed to fasten the clasp of her necklace and brushed her long brown hair back over her shoulders. His fingertips skimming her skin.

"There," he looked her over as she spun around to face him. "You look hot!"

Rory blushed, because even at the age of 27, she still couldn't take a compliment without getting embarrassed. She shook her head and laughed.

"You look exhausted," she tried to change the subject. Logan ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair and let out a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, it's been a long week."

"You know, if you want to catch up on some sleep, I can take Sam to dinner with me tonight," she offered feeling sorry for him. She knew how long his days were, "I'll drop him off at your place tomorrow."

"No way," he shook his head fiercely determined to spend as much time with his son as he possibly could.

"It's no big deal," Rory shrugged as she looked herself over in the mirror. Logan perched himself on the edge of her bed.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head again, this time a frown forming on his face. "I barely get to see him during the week. Knowing that I get him all to myself at the weekends is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes." Rory smiled at his sincerity. He really was a good father. "I'll just drink some coffee. I'll be fine."

"Since when do you drink coffee?" she asked slightly amused at his new habit. He'd always been a tea drinker, claiming that coffee was seriously bad for your health. Of course, she already knew that, but it just tasted so good.

"It must be you rubbing off on me after all these years. You're a bad influence on me, Ace."

At the mention of her old nickname from his lips, she froze on the spot. It had been so long since he had called her that. In fact he hadn't used that name for her since before he'd asked her to marry him the first time. She'd missed hearing him call her 'Ace'.

Standing there alone with him in her bedroom, she realized she missed it more than she had been aware of. She'd missed him. He was still in her life and as much as she was happy with the way things were between them, she still missed the closeness that they once used to share. He still knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, but there had been too much hurt and pain to ever even contemplate going back there. Right?

"I'm a bad influence on you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him, trying to brush over her reaction to his words. "Shouldn't that be the other way around? Do you remember when we got arrested for stealing that yacht?"

"Hey, that was all you!" he teased her amused at the memory. She had truly surprised him that night when she'd suggested they steal the yacht. Of course, in hindsight, if he'd known the reason behind her reckless state of mind, he would have talked her out of it and gone directly over to his parent's so he could punch his father on the nose.

"Yeah, but until I'd met you, I never would have even contemplated stealing a yacht!" she admitted with wide eyes. He really had inspired her and brought her out of herself back in college. Despite the community service and the mark on her record, she didn't regret a single thing she'd done with Logan. He'd made her feel more than alive.

"Then you'd never really lived before me!" he said as he left the room.

Rory sighed; he had no idea just how true that statement was.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sitting in her bedroom, folding laundry, she listened to how quiet the house was without Sam around. It was Sunday afternoon and she had spent all day Saturday shopping for Christmas presents with her mother. Afterwards, Lorelai had tried to convince her to stay the night in Star's Hollow, but it wasn't very often that she got the house to herself and she wanted to make the most of it.

With Christmas less than a week away, she'd used the rest of Saturday night to wrap her gifts and then crashed out on the sofa watching movies and eating junk food like the good old days.

Sunday morning had been for doing all the chores that needed doing, including the piles and piles of laundry. For someone so little, Sam sure seemed to go through a lot of clothes.

She wondered what he'd gotten up to with Logan. He'd mentioned something about taking him to the zoo. As soon as he'd suggested it, her overactive imagination had come up with all sorts of scenarios where Sam could get hurt or lost or get eaten by a giant mountain lion. Logan had assured her that if any mountain lions came near their son, he would fight them off with his bare hands.

She smiled at the memory; he always did know how to reassure her.

"Mommy!" Rory's smile widened as she heard her son's call from downstairs. She put away the last of Sam's clothes, checking that his room was as tidy as it was every going to be and then quickly made her way downstairs to where her son and his father were raiding the refrigerator.

"Hey get your noses out of there!" she scolded them as she stood with her hands on her hips and an amused look on her face. Logan had the decency to look guilty whereas Sam just pouted.

"I want ice cream!" he wailed and Rory winced at the high pitched sound of his voice. "Daddy said I could get ice cream!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Rory meandered over to join them and pulled out the tub of ice cream and a spoon. Sam grabbed them from her and ran through to the living room where the sound of 'SpongeBob Squarepants' could be heard. Rory turned on Logan and he just shrugged in resignation.

"It was the only way he would get in the car," he explained and Rory shook her head.

"So you're bribing our son now?"

"You know how manipulative he can be. I swear to God he gets it from my parents and your grandparents," he pointed out and Rory just laughed. She offered him a bottle of water and they sat on the stools at the island.

"So how was he?"

"Great. Although, I think he may have been accidentally switched at the zoo. He seems to think he's a monkey now. He kept trying to walk on his hands and make monkey noises," Logan informed her causing Rory to laugh.

"There's nothing new there then," she joked and made her over to switch on the oven. She could feel Logan's gaze follow her. "I was just going to start making dinner; you're welcome to stay if you want."

"I don't want to get in the way,"

"It's alright," Rory all but shouted out. As much as she loved her son, she missed having some adult company from time to time.

Logan glanced at his watch and then back at her, a smile forming on his mouth. "Fine, but I'll cook. I don't want to be off work sick for the rest of the week with food poisoning."

"Hey!" She threw a towel at him as he joined her at the stove. He sniggered and shoved her out of his way with his hip before preparing to make their meal. Rory couldn't help but smile at him in wonder. It was moments like these where she forgot that they weren't actually a couple. She just got lost in the domesticity of it and enjoyed the banter.

"I could get used to this," she said as he brushed past her. He reached for the pots and pans from the cupboard beside her and held her gaze, offering her a cheeky wink before whispering into her ear.

"Just say the word," he breathed and Rory felt her stomach flip and her eyes widen in surprise. He brushed his lips softly against her cheek and then went about preparing the food.

Rory was left standing there stunned by his forward behaviour. There had always been an undercurrent of something brewing between them over the years, but the issue of them giving it another chance had never really been discussed. She'd always just assumed that he was happy with the way things were too.

As she stood there watching him slave away in her kitchen, she asked herself the question which had been bothering her for so long; was she really happy with the way things were?

A couple of hours later and she was still asking herself that question. Actually, she found herself wondering why she had ever turned him down in the first place. However she was fairly certain that may have had something to do with the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Logan had kept the wine coming throughout the evening and if she didn't know better, she would think that he had been trying to get her was in his bed fast asleep after much yelling and screaming because he wanted to stay up seeing as Logan was still there. However, they had managed to convince him that he would see Logan again in a couple of days. When they finally managed to get him into his bed, Logan had had to pry his little fingers from around his neck as he'd begged him not to go. It had broken Rory's heart and might have possibly lead to her exceeding more than her usual amount of alcohol.

It was her intake of alcohol which had led her into the position she found herself in now; slung over Logan's shoulder as he climbed the stairs heading to her bedroom. It was late and Logan had insisted she go to bed. She had thrown a tantrum almost the same size as their four year old son. Logan had just laughed at her, grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder caveman style. She had to admit how much of a turn on she found his ability to manhandle her so easily.

"Take off my clothes, Logan," she instructed him as he threw her body down on the bed. She sank into the mattress and closed her eyes waiting for him to do as she said. When she felt no movement, she opened her eyes to see him standing at the edge of the bed, gawping at her, breathing rather heavily. "What?"

"You just asked me to take off your clothes," he practically squeaked at her. Rory rolled her eyes and let her head fall back on her bed.

"No I didn't."

"Uh, yes you did," he informed her and Rory let her words reverberate in her drunken mind. She found herself giggling uncontrollably and then opened her eyes again. She managed to pull herself up so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed. Logan remained frozen in front of her. His eyes wide.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she breathed seductively, giving him a very inviting look as she threaded her fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulled him towards her.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, but she was unsure whether he was trying to steady himself or stop himself from doing as she so desperately wanted. She wanted him. No, she needed him and even if it was just for one drunken night, she didn't care. It had been so long since she had been with anyone; she just wanted to feel like a woman again.

"Logan," she practically purred at him. She moved so she was kneeling in front of him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he stared at her lips. "I want you."

Silence continued between them but she noticed the deep breath he took and the way his eyes kept shifting between her own eyes and her mouth. When he met her gaze, she could see that he was affected by her. The lust in his gaze almost set her on fire. At the back of her mind she registered the true weight behind his gaze, but in her drunken haze, she was in no position to acknowledge any of his feelings.

"Rory," he growled in response as she began kissing his throat and along his jaw. His hands moved to grip her waist and she tightened her grip on him.

She placed soft kisses on his chin and then his cheek before nibbling on his earlobe. She felt him shudder under her ministrations and she knew she had him. "Make love to me."

Her breathy request seemed to ignite something primal inside him, because he grabbed her arms firmly, pulled her against his chest and crashed his lips onto hers in a ferocious kiss. She moaned in delight at his response before he quickly broke away and pushed her back down on the bed. He didn't join her on the bed much to her disappointment. But instead he paced back and forth in front of her bed, running a frenzied hand through his hair and muttering quietly to himself.

"Logan?" she asked as she managed to pull herself up onto her elbows as she watched him in obvious distress. "Logan, what's wrong?"

As soon as her voice registered with him, he stopped pacing and rounded on her. His eyes were no longer full of lust but instead were burning with anger. Anger at her. She squirmed under the heat of his gaze and not in a good way.

"Logan…"

"Don't," he cut her off in a harsh sounding tone. "How can you do that? How can you say that to me?"

"Say what? What are you talking about?"

"You know how I feel about you and you obviously don't feel the same. How can you ask me to… knowing that you'll just see it as a huge mistake the next day. Are you trying to torture me?" he continued rambling, his voice getting louder and he grew more agitated.

She was beginning to feel much more sober as he practically yelled at her for trying to seduce him.

"Logan, I didn't mean to… I don't—"

"I love you!" he cut her off.

She stared at him in astonishment, unable to say anything in return. He had taken her completely by surprise with his outburst.

"I never stopped loving you," he said, his voice lowering as he sat on the chair beside her bed. "I kept thinking that maybe one day we could… but you never…" He tried to find what he wanted to say. "I can't keep doing this. I put my life on hold waiting for you to realize that we were meant to be together. I've been hanging around like a bad smell just hoping that you'll give me something. A sign to show that I'm not completely out of line here, but… not like this. I don't want to be some drunken mistake to you."

"I don't know what to say," she said honestly as he ran his hands over his face and through his already messy hair.

"What do you want from me, Rory?" he looked up at her and she could see the pleading in his eyes. "Do you feel anything at all?"

"Of course I do," she answered hesitantly. This conversation had caught her completely off guard despite the fact that she had been wondering the same thing herself earlier. She hadn't expected him to be on the same page. Although, it sounded like he was further down the page than she was. Had he really told her that he loved her?

"But?" he asked as if he could sense the unspoken word.

She couldn't reply. Words were escaping her at that moment. She was completely thrown. All she could do was stare into those familiar brown eyes of his and remember all of the times they had shared together over the years.

Logan stared back at her, waiting for her to tell him what he wanted so desperately to hear. However as the seconds passed, he came to the agonizing conclusion that she either didn't feel the same way he did anymore or that she just wasn't ready to go there with him again.

Either way he was done waiting. He had waited for her for what felt like forever. He had been there for her through everything. He'd given up so much just to be with her and Sam. He hadn't given it a second thought at the time and still to this day he did not regret a single second he had spent with both Rory and his son, but he needed more from her.

He wanted his family together the way they should be. He wanted to come home at the end of the day and kiss his son goodnight and fall asleep beside the woman he loved. Instead, he went home to an empty apartment. That wasn't what he wanted his life to be anymore.

"I have to go," he said despondently and before Rory could say a word, he left the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

The week leading up to Christmas had been particularly strained between Rory and Logan. She'd tried to talk to him. She'd tried to be as pleasant as the situation allowed, but he had remained unresponsive to her attempts to make peace with him. He was angry with her and by all accounts he had every right to be. He had bared his soul to her and she had been unable to give him the response he had been hoping wasn't that she didn't love him; she just didn't trust that it was enough. She didn't want to take a chance and then have it all blow up in hers and Sam's faces. He needed his father and she didn't want to do anything that would affect that.

If it didn't work between her and Logan, how would that affect his relationship with Sam? As a mother, she just couldn't go jumping blindly into something, no matter how much she wanted to.

And she did want to. She had never really stopped loving Logan. She had just settled for what life had given her and tried to make the best out of the situation. She'd just figured that when he'd asked her to marry him when he found out she was pregnant and then again after Sam was born, that he was trying to do the right thing. She realized now that that wasn't the case. He'd done it because he was truly in love with her despite all that she'd done to him and the hurt that she had caused him. He loved her and maybe that was something that she deserved after all.

The sound of the door opening and shutting snapped her out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what felt like she was going into battle, when in fact she was only going to see her son and his father. Things were no longer that simple.

"Mom!" Sam called out to her she made her way down the stairs to see Logan standing awkwardly at the door. He used to just saunter in and make himself comfortable. Now there was just awkwardness and she hated it.

"Hey baby!" she smiled as Sam ran up to her holding a shiny red toy truck in his hands.

"Look what Great-Granny Shira got me for Christmas!" he held out the truck and Rory gave it an admiring glance.

"Wow that's so cool! You want to go play in your room while Mommy talks to Daddy for a second?" she asked, her eyes flickering over to where Logan still stood frozen at the door. Sam nodded, ran over to hug Logan goodbye and then practically flew up the stairs making loud truck noises.

Rory stood up, straightened out her outfit and hesitantly met Logan's icy gaze. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the stubble on his chin. He looked tired and annoyed and more than eager to get out of there.

"Did he call Shira 'Great-Granny' to her face?" she asked with a small smile, knowing how much the woman hated the name. Logan shrugged and kept the mask over his features.

"I should head out," he turned to open the door causing Rory to instinctively reach out for him.

She grabbed hold of his arm and pleaded with him not to go. "Logan, we need to talk."

"I said everything I had to say," he responded in a cool manner.

Rory sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Well it's Christmas eve tomorrow. What time will you be here so I know when to start dinner?"

"I'm not going to be here," he said with a shrug as if he was bored of the conversation.

Rory's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about? You come here every year for Christmas. You, me and Sam. My mom and Luke… it's tradition."

"I'm going to go to Honor's place this year. She invited me over so…"

"So, what about Sam?"

"I'll call him," he said calmly. Rory could feel her anger boil.

"That's it. You'll call him?"

"What do you want from me, Rory?"

"I want you to spend the holidays with your son. Just like you always do,"

"He won't even notice whether I'm there or not."

"Oh please," she bit out before throwing her hands in the air in defeat, "See, this is exactly why we shouldn't get involved. This is exactly the reason, anything goes wrong and Sam is the one made to suffer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You spend Christmas with Sam every year. And now because I can't give you what you want, you ditch him?"

"I am not ditching my son!"

"Well, it looks that way to me. And it's going to feel that way to him too."

"I'll talk to him. I'll explain—"

"What? What are you going to tell him that's going to make him feel better? Or are you just going to buy him off like your father did with you?"

Logan glowered at her at the mention of his father. She knew it was a low blow but she was just so angry with him, she didn't care.

"Screw you, Rory!" he shouted and slammed the door as he left.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"So, Logan's really not coming?" Lorelai asked as she helped her daughter set the table. Luke was in the kitchen checking on the Christmas dinner while Sam was in his element playing with all of his new toys. Apparently he had been a really good boy this year.

"Nope," Rory shook her head as she folded the napkins, not meeting Lorelai's eyes.

"He really told you he loves you?"

A heavily pregnant Lorelai and Luke had shown up the night before not long after Logan had stormed out, to find a particularly un-festive Rory as their host. Lorelai had managed to wrestle her daughter for all the juicy info and still couldn't believe that Logan wouldn't show up at some point. Especially after the rather forthright voicemail she'd left him before she went to bed the night before.

Ever since Sam was born it had become tradition for the five of them; Rory, Sam, Logan, Luke and herself to spend the holiday together. And over that time she had actually grown to like Logan. He had proven himself to be a good father to Sam and had been there for Rory through everything. She had always suspected that he still harboured feelings for her daughter and it didn't take a mind reader to figure out that Rory felt the same. However, she had been reluctant to encourage anything between them until this point.

When Logan had asked Rory to marry him the first time and Rory had turned him down, Lorelai felt that she had made the right decision as she was too young to make such a commitment. She still to this day believed that to be true. But five years later, even Lorelai could admit that Logan had grown up. He was not the same guy he was back then. Fatherhood and responsibility had matured him, and the fact that even after everything, he was still madly in love with her daughter, scored him major brownie points in her book. He had exceptional taste.

And besides, how could she hate someone who had been partly responsible in creating her grandson? She loved little Sam with all her heart, and in some strange way, she loved Logan. Hence the reason for the angry voicemail. She had told him to get his butt over to Rory's place on Christmas day and reminded him not to get on her bad side as she was full of hormones and would kick his ass.

"Do you love him?" she hesitantly asked, knowing that she was approaching dangerous territory.

Rory stopped what she was doing and let out a heavy, heartfelt sigh. She pulled out one of the chairs and sat down on it while Lorelai studied her closely.

"It's just all a mess," she said resignedly.

"Talk to him, honey."

"He won't talk to me. He missed his own son's Christmas because he can't bear to be in the same room as me," Rory said and glanced over to where Sam was playing unaware of her mother's breaking heart. She really envied him sometimes.

"He's just mad," Lorelai replied as she lowered her voice so Sam couldn't hear.

"He has every right to be," Rory brushed the hair from her face and met her mother's gaze. "Tell me what to do?"

Lorelai smiled sadly at her daughter and placed her hand over hers. "Tell him how you feel."

"I can't…"

"Sure you can. What are you so afraid of?" Lorelai prodded. She wanted her daughter and grandson to be happy, and if Logan was what made them both happy she would do everything in her power to ensure that happened.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Rory asked moving her hand from under her mother's. "What happens to Sam then? I know what it's like not having a Dad around and I can't do that to him."

"Kiddo, you can't live your life thinking 'what if.' Relationships are about taking chances.

Taking a risk for love," Lorelai tried to reason with her but Rory just shook her head.

"But what if it's too big a risk?" she asked, "what if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?"

Lorelai and Rory stared at each other, both contemplating their words when the sound of the doorbell ringing and Sam squealing broke them out of it. Sam bolted through to the hallway to answer the door and his delighted scream told Rory everything she needed to know; Logan was here.

Sam practically dragged his father by the hand into the living room where Rory and Lorelai stared at him in surprise for the former and amusement for the latter. Luke came out from the kitchen to shake Logan's hand and wish him Merry Christmas. Logan returned the gesture but his eyes never left Rory.

"Merry Christmas."

**OOoOoOoOo**

"That was delicious, Luke. I think you've outdone yourself this year," Rory praised as she dropped her fork onto her empty plate. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach with her hand. "I feel like I'm about to explode!"

Sam giggled at that as Luke smiled at them both. "Thank you, Rory. I guess it _would_ be too much to ask for you to finish your vegetables?"

It was Rory's turn to laugh at that. "Sorry Luke. Not even to set a good example for my son. Brussel sprouts are gross!"

"Well I like them!" offered Logan enthusiastically, making a show of popping them into his mouth for Sam's benefit.

Rory just gave him a look as if to say 'brownnoser'. Logan actually laughed at that and it was as if all of the tension and heartache of the last week had vanished. Rory wasn't sure if he was just putting on an act for Sam, Lorelai and Luke's benefit, but she was glad that he had shown up. She was happy for Sam that he got to spend Christmas day with his father and she was happy for herself too. She had gotten used to having Logan around for the holidays. She'd even started looking forward to spending time with him herself.

What was it her mother said? Take a risk? Could she?

"Do we have any leftovers? Your heavily pregnant wife is still hungry," Lorelai spoke up as she scooped up the last of her potatoes and slipped them into her mouth whilst making a face at Sam.

"I'll see what I can rustle up," Luke offered and lifted her plate from the table and made his way through to the kitchen.

Lorelai watched as he walked away, checking out his butt in the process. After admiring her husband's ass for a few seconds longer than was appropriate for present company, she took in the scene around her. Sam was sitting to her left, and beside him was Logan. Rory was almost directly across from him and they both kept sneaking tiny glances at one another before looking away when they made eye contact. Lorelai would have found it adorable if only her unborn child would stop leaning on her bladder.

An idea popped into her head. Luke was out of the way getting more food for her which would keep him indisposed for at least ten minutes if he knew what was good for him. And she really needed to go pee. She just needed to figure out how to get rid of Sam so his mother and father could talk and make this a very merry Christmas.

"Hey squirt! Come and help your old Grandma go to the bathroom. There's a candy bar in it for you!" If in doubt, always offer candy.

"Okay, Grandma," Sam sang and climbed out of his chair with Logan's help.

While he kept his father distracted for a few seconds, Lorelai leaned over to Rory and whispered, "I love you kiddo."

Rory furrowed her brow at the random declaration but replied all the same. "I love you too, Mom."

"See, you can say it," she smiled smugly at her as she pushed out her chair and stood up. "Now tell him," she gestured towards Logan and then grabbed Sam's hand as he started chattering about what kind of candy he would get.

Once Lorelai and Sam left the room, both Rory and Logan realized that they were now alone. Rory shifted in her chair and Logan fidgeted with his cutlery, neither were able to make eye contact.

Finally, Rory took a deep breath and met him head on. "I shouldn't have said that. You're nothing like your father. I was out of line. I was just angry, but I shouldn't have—"

"You were right," he cut her off. "I made a promise to myself that I would never miss anything with Sam… I was just being stubborn."

Rory stood up and moved into her son's seat so that she was sitting beside Logan. "I don't want to fight with you. I just don't know what…"

"Here," Logan slid a long, black jewellery box onto the table in front of her; his eyes were fixed on hers."What is it?" she asked a little surprised that he had gotten her a gift after everything that had happened.

"Open it and find out," he said and smiled that old, familiar smile that got to her every time.

"You didn't have to get me any—"

"Will you just open it?" he rolled his eyes and shoved the box closer to her.

She reached over to open it and felt Logan's warm hand on top of hers. She looked down as he linked his fingers with hers and she felt her heart swell as she met his gaze. He was looking at her the same way he always used to; like she was the most precious thing in his world. Her voice caught in her throat as she considered how much she had missed that look. He smiled at her again, and then she finally opened the box.

There, perched on the black, velvet cushion was a sparkling gold necklace with a… her heart started thumping in her chest and a lump formed in her throat. The gold pendant was in the shape of a tiny little rocket. Just like the rocket he'd given her all those years ago when he'd left for London. She'd had no idea what it represented at first, but she had absolutely no doubt this time. She just had to look in his eyes to see the significance.

Logan leaned in closer, closing the gap between them, his lips lingered at her ear.

"I'll wait for you forever."

Rory gave him a watery smile and then closed the gap, kissing him with all she had. The door burst open and in came Sam, munching on a candy cane. Rory looked at her son and then at her mother who was smiling knowingly at her. She nodded encouragingly and Rory turned her gaze back on Logan, the love of her life.

"I'm ready now," she told him in a whispered voice, kissing him passionately. Logan's hands were in her hair; his arms were wrapped around her. She could feel his heart thumping in his chest. It mirrored her own.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he broke away for air. His brown eyes searching her own for assurance.

Rory smiled brightly at him and pressed her forehead against his and told him everything he had been waiting to hear for so long, "I love you. I always have. I want us to be a family."

Logan crushed her to him and captured her lips in a fierce embrace. They kissed for what felt like forever, and were only broken out of it when they heard Lorelai speaking to their son.

"Pay up kiddo! You owe me two candy canes!"

**Here's the prompt:**

I'm thinking a future fic. I don't care if it's 5 months later, 5 years, or 50 years, but it has to be set some amount of time past season 7. The background of the story must match up with the show, unless of course you want to change what happened in season 7 - I am perfectly okay with you forgetting season 7 ever happened and just going on from there. It can be as angsty or as fluffy as you want, but it must stay in character, the ending must be happy, and you can't kill anyone. Oh, and it should be in third person. Other than that, feel free to do whatever you want.


End file.
